fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue: The Sunrise (Episode)
Prologue: The Sunrise is an extra for the DVD release of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess, which was bundled along with the Special Edition of Volume 36 of the Manga. It is a 12-minute prologue to the movie Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess. Summary One morning, Éclair wakes up in her home, built in a cave in the desert with carved phoenix statues around it, and eyes a section of cloth on the desk near her bed. Later in the day, she walks through a bazaar in a village. After tucking her half of the Phoenix Stone into her clothes, she approaches one of the stalls and asks the man there about buying some cotton. The man says he hasn't but has some duck feathers if she wants them instead, though they are expensive. Éclair decides to buy them anyway. As he is putting the feathers into a bag, the man reminisces on how trade used to flourish in that area and on how his grandfather told him they used to get all sorts of merchandise from the west. As he then goes on to say about how a war broke out, Éclair corrects him, saying it was not a war but a volcanic eruption that wiped out Nakenaria. After receiving the bag with the feathers, Éclair thanks the man by name and leaves, leaving the man to wonder whether he actually mentioned his name to her. After returning home, Éclair cuts the section of cloth with a knife and sews it into shape, accidentally pricking her thumb on the needle part way. After sewing, she stuffs the feathers she bought at the market into it. Some time later, she holds up her finished product, a stuffed toy bird, noting its weird face. During the night, Éclair wakes to find the stone glowing. The stuffed toy bird begins to glow as well and Éclair falls out of her bed startled. When the glow subsides, the bird stands up and greets her. Alarmed by the talking toy, Éclair dives under her bed covers, believing what is happening has to be a dream. The bird then asks her for a name. Turning to the bird, Éclair asks him how he is talking, to which the bird says that he reckons God gave him life since Éclair was lonely. Éclair asks it was Magic but the bird doesn't know. Climbing down from her bed, Éclair recalls that the stone glowed then the bird came alive, so the bird reckons it was the stone's Magic. Éclair then remarks on the bird's weird face, which the bird finds mean as Éclair made him. The next morning, Éclair wakes up believing it was just a dream, until she spots the bird waiting expectantly next to her bed. Later as she walks through the desert with the bird behind her, Éclair tells the bird not to follow her as she has work to do. The bird promises not to bother her and asks for a name, so Éclair calls him 'Bird'. When the bird complains that it is too plain, Éclair tells him that she hates Magic and therefore hates him as well. Upset, the bird says that it was her who made him, to which Éclair replies that she didn't expect him to come to life. Later, in a tent at the village, Éclair reads an old lady's fortune, talking about a relative of theirs. Éclair says about how he was working at a coal mine and how he loved alcohol, which is what ruined his body. She then tells the lady to be careful as she had received a warning that history might repeat itself, as the bird peers out from inside a pot. After the lady thanks her and leaves, the bird praises Éclair's fortune telling. Éclair reminds him that he had promised not to talk, but remarks that it was okay as she didn't have many customers that day and adds that she isn't a fortune teller - she just looks at a person's past and blurts out random things. The bird says that it is an impressive Magic, to which Éclair reminds him that it isn't Magic before telling him to hide as a customer is coming. A boy then comes in with a dead weasel in his hands and asks Éclair to bring it back to life. Éclair tells him that she isn't a Mage and adds that even if she could, there were no spells to bring back the dead, which is why life is precious. As the boy starts crying, Éclair tells him that the weasel must have been happy being loved by him and to not forgot that. The boy asks Éclair if he will die like it one day, to which Éclair tells him that people live their lives as best they can so they don't have any regrets when they die. The boy says that he doesn't want to die and that he wants to live forever as Éclair remains silent. In the evening, Éclair and the bird walk home as the bird comments on how dry she was even to children. Éclair then stops as she realizes that the stone is missing and turns back towards the village. The bird reminds her that the villagers said that wolves prowl the village at night and urges her to wait until tomorrow before searching, saying he was scared. Éclair yells at the bird, telling him that the stone was more precious to her than he could know and to not bother her anymore. Back at the village, Éclair searches for the stone without success. As she wonders what she should do, she tries to remember why the stone was so precious to her. She then hears wolves howling and moves to escape. Running through the streets from a trio of wolves, she trips over a rock and falls over. As the wolves approach her, Éclair wonders what will happen if the wolves devour her before losing consciousness. Éclair wakes the next morning and is surprised to find herself back at home in her bed with the stone round her neck. Heading outside, she finds the bird, damaged and sitting, on watch with an axe in hand. She asks him if he found the stone and brought her home. The bird replies he beat up the wolves and brought her back. Éclair asks the bird why, to which he replies that it was because she only has him and that he was brought into the world to be her friend. Éclair hugs the bird and thanks him before setting to work sewing up his wounds as the bird asks if she isn't lonely anymore. Éclair says she isn't as they are friends. She then gives the bird the real name she had in mind for him, 'Momon' (derived from momonga, meaning flying squirrel). Momon is surprised that he was originally meant to be a squirrel but has no complaints. Later Momon asks Éclair where she is planning to go. Éclair tells him that she is thinking about restarting her journey, as she feels she has a duty related to the stone and Momon says he will come with her. Some time into their journey, the two are walking through a street in a busy town when they pass Natsu, Lucy and Happy, as Lucy is telling Natsu off for breaking everything in a restaurant they were at. Éclair briefly stops and looks back, and Lucy does the same momentarily before hurrying after Natsu and Happy. Momon mentions he has heard there is a town named Magnolia nearby and says they should go there, but Éclair decides to go some other time as there are many Mages there. Characters in Order of Appearance #Éclair #Momon #Dyst #Lucy Heartfilia #Natsu Dragneel #Happy Battles & Events *Éclair creates Momon Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Phoenix Stone *Orb *Axe Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Omake Episodes Category:Movie Exclusive